Keep Dreaming
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: Alex just lost her father and was sent to a camp she's always wanted to attend to try to get her mind off her loss. Being part of one of the wealthiest families, she can easily afford the camp. What happens when she makes friends with the cooks daughter who shows her how to keep dreaming? Inspired by the words written on a baseball.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know I haven't updated anything in a looong time, but I had this Idea for a story and I thought I'd try it out.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I laid my head against the cool glass of the car window. It was raining hard outside and I listened as the water droplets hit the car. The weather seemed to reflect my mood. I sighed trying not to think of it.

"Don't worry Miss, I'm sure you'll have fun here. After all you've been wanting to go for the longest time." I didn't respond so he continued in a more serious tone. "You know he wouldn't want you to finally go and not enjoy yourself." I lifted my head off the glass but kept my gaze out to the speeding world around us.

"I know" I said in a monotone voice. He didn't say anything more. Jeeves knew when to let it go. He knew everything about me. Next to my dad he was the closest person to me. My dad had hired him when I was born.

My name's Alexandra Russo. I just turned 15 two months ago, a month before _he_ left. My dad. He was the best business man, and my family was very wealthy from his work. Jeeves was our butler and my personal chauffeur. His real name wasn't Jeeves, that's what he let me call him. When I was little I would call him that just for fun and I continued to do so throughout my life. I couldn't remember his real name, he had told me once, but I still called him Jeeves as he requested.

Just last month, I lost my father in a car accident. Images were burned into my mind. Images that would forever haunt me. The images I chose not to think about at the moment. I watched as the limousine pulled up at the camp. The camp I had been wanting to attend since I was 12. I had a passion for music. Lyrics, sounds, singing. I loved it all, and this was the place for me. I never got to go because we simply never had time. Dad would always have some foreign business trip in the summer and he would always take us with him, so a music camp was never an option. Now there was time. It was cruel, the only way I'm able to go is after I lose my dad.

I didn't want to go anymore. I didn't want to be allowed to just because he was gone, it wasn't right. But my mom made me. She said I needed something to keep my mind off everything.

I watched as all the campers stopped what they were doing to watch our limo as it stopped. I sighed, I really hated being wealthy. Jeeves started to get out but I stopped him.

"No, I can do it on my own" I told him stubbornly. He got out and waited for me to do the same. I stepped out of the car slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Would you like me to carry that for you Miss?" Jeeves asked. I hated being called that, but my father had told him he was not to call me anything else no matter what I said.

"No, I got it." I said. He just nodded and stepped closer.

"Well then take care." He said as I hugged him. I let myself fall into his warm embrace and he whispered into my ear.

"Stay strong" he told me.

"And keep dreaming" I responded automatically. It was something my mother would tell me as a small child. That I was to stay strong and keep dreaming. I'm not really sure I got the meaning, but it felt like a nice thing to say.

Jeeves got back into the car and drove away. I wanted nothing more that to run after it. Run and call out for him to stop. To take me home.

I sighed for the millionth time knowing I couldn't. It was ridiculous and childish. Father would most definatley not approve. I could almost hear my mothers voice nagging me. I turned back to the camp I would be staying at for the summer. The campers had lost intrest in me and went back to their own lives.

"Name" The lady at the registration desk asked.

"Alexandra Russo" I told her. She looked up and almost gaped at me. She reconstructed herself quickly.

"Ah yes, Ms. Russo. We have the finest cabin available for you. You don't have to put up with a roommate." She said and I scrunched my nose at the thought.

"No that won't be necessary. Please I would like to be treated as any other camper"

"Are you sure? The only other cabin available is the one for campers at a discounted rate."

"Excellent" I told her sincerely. "I would like that one please." She looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was.

"Okay, then. You will be rooming with the cooks daughter."

"Thank You" I told her offering a small smile.

The cooks daughter? I remembered when I was younger. Back when I was six, I didn't get why dad forbade me from playing with the cooks daughter. I was so mad at him I locked myself in my room for three days straight with the her in there with me. She was the closest I had ever been from having a best friend close to my age. She was a year older than me. I missed her dearly, though I only knew her for a little. Her mom quit her job once she had enough money and enrolled her into a kindergarten. Which meant I never got to see her again.

**Mitchie's POV**

I found my cabin and started to try and get settled in. All my friends from last year wouldn't be coming this summer. They all had plans or something came up last minute. Either way, I was alone this summer. Well at least there wouldn't be any Tess Drama this year. I noticed that my cabin mate hadn't made it here yet. I wondered if I'd even get a cabin mate this year. Everyone else could actually afford to come to camp at regular price, this cabin was meant for people like me. People with almost no money. I didn't care though, I loved Camp Rock way too much to care. I finished settling in and decided to look around and see some familiar faces. I was normally pretty well known. Not in a popular way really, I just had a lot to do with the camp in the past two years I had been here. First year I lied to everyone and was shunned by the whole camp and last year I saved the camp. That's what everyone says. That I saved the camp, but in reality, I wasn't the one who did. It was all the campers that did.

I ran out the door and crashed into someone sending us both to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am soo sorry, I didn't see you there." I apologized. It was a girl about my height with long raven black hair. She was wearing a black short dress that reached down to her knees and black leggings. She had dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"It's alright" she said as I helped her to her feet. She started brushing the dirt from herself and I picked up her backpack.

"Here" I said handing her her bag. "I believe this is yours" I told her.

"Thank You" she took the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm Mitchie" I said holding my hand out. She looked a bit confused, but then cautiously took it and shook it softly.

"Alexandra"

"Alexandra? Is it okay if I call you Alex?" I asked hesitantly hoping I didn't come off as rude. She looked taken aback.

"Alex?" She said as if it were a foreign word.

"Or if you don't like that-" I trailed off as she smiled.

"No, I do. Alex, okay then call me Alex." She said seeming happier with her new given name. I returned the smile.

"So Alex, I take it your new here?" she nodded.

"Well, if you like music, your gonna love it here." She gave me another smile. It seemed to be a real smile, but her eyes told a different story. Like there was some tragic story hidden there. I found myself overly curious. Something had happened to this girl, something horrible. I decided right then and there I was going to be her friend and I was going to get a real smile from her. By the end of the summer, I'm gonna get her to laugh.


	2. A laugh

**Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I got distracted and was a bit busy, but here it is now. Better late than never right?**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I sat alone in our shared cabin. I told Mitchie to go ahead and greet her old friends. I just wanted to be left alone at the moment. I sat on my bed and looked around the room allowing myself to get lost in my thoughts.

Mitchie seemed to be a kind person. She smiled a lot, and I wondered why. You smile when you're happy, but surely someone cant be happy all the time. She was friendly and welcoming. I felt kind of sorry that she got stuck with me. I just lay around moping and feeling all sorry for myself.

Without wanting them to, my thoughts went to my dad. I remembered all those long lessons about being proper. When I turned 8 he sat me down and told me that I wasn't to act like a child any longer. I would be turning into a young women, and I was to act it. Before that was better in my opinion. Before that I could laugh at everything. I would smile everywhere I was. I'd ask thousands of ridiculous questions and run around. Dad used to play along with everything I did. He would carry me around on his back and pretend like he was going to throw me off. He would help me build forts in my room and then we'd grab flashlights and crawl around as if we had found a series of hidden tunnels. Then it all suddenly stopped.

Father got more busy with his work, and never had time to play with me. Mom would be furious when I demanded that I see my father. Then he told me about becoming a proper young lady. He used to tell me stories of my mother. My real mother. The woman that had captured his heart and never returned it. He never told me what happened or who she was. He didn't show me any pictures either. All I knew was that they had been young and in love. I've been taught never to question anything about it.

Even after I was told to be a proper lady, I stilled loved him dearly. He still cared for me and would every once in a while be more lenient with the whole thing. When I was eleven years old, I found that it wasn't him that wanted me to be more lady like, it was mother. Not my real one, the one married to my father. Jennifer was her name. The one time I called her that I was beaten. I am to call her mother and nothing else. Father had always just wanted me to be happy, but I dont think she ever did. She wanted me to be like her. An old crone. Not that she was really old, but because she acted like that.

I hated that woman with a passion. I had never hated someone more than I hated her. It was because of her that I was forbidden to ask of my mother. It was because of her that my father died. She was the one that demanded we go to some nice restaurant to eat. She was the one who insisted he drive rather than being chauffeured around. Then, after it happened. After he died, it was like she didn't care. She sent me to this camp so she wouldn't have to put up with me.

I hadn't even realized I was crying till I felt a stray tear fall onto my hand. I wiped at the tears furiously. I had told myself I wouldn't cry. It would show I was weak and I couldn't do that. I had to be strong. He wouldn't want me to sit here pitying him. Suddenly without warning, the cabin door swung open.

**Mitchie's POV**

It was about dinner time so I thought I'd go get Alex. I had heard rumors around the camp saying she was very rich. It would explain the way she walked and spoke. People said she had come up in a limo, then asked to be put in the cabin I was in. I wondered why. Why would she want to bunk with the cooks daughter when they offered her her own suite. Word was going around saying that she was probably some spoiled brat, but I dismissed those rumors. I had met her, I knew she wasn't like that. I might have only spoken with her for a minute or two, but I don't think she would be mean.

Some Jerks I had been talking to said that she was probably going through my stuff, throwing out anything that wasn't worthy of her. I rolled my eyes at that thought. Yeah right, like she would do something like that. Then again, she did seem pretty eager to be left alone in the cabin... No, she wouldn't do that. An image of all my stuff scattered outside on the ground flashed through my mind. I pushed it aside.

I got to our cabin and was relieved to see there was nothing on the ground outside of it. Pssh, I should never have listened to those idiots. They don't know what they're talking about. I walked up to the door and opened it.

There sitting on her bed was Alex. Her head snapped up and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She had tears streaming down her face and she looked broken. I felt the urge to just hug her and comfort her, do something to get rid of whatever it was that had made her cry in the first place. The sight of her broke my heart.

She immediately stood up and started wiping at her face furiously.

"erm I-Im sorry. I d-didn't think you would be back so soon" She said her voice shaking, she was trying to keep her voice from breaking. I snapped out of whatever it was that had me just standing there staring and stepped forward.

"What? No don't apologize, there's nothing to apologize for" I told her. She had her head ducked down and to the side. I sat next to her on her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. I heard a sniffle and saw her shake her head no. "Okay that's fine. Just know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here." I told her. She turned to face me and gave me a watery smile.

"Thankyou" she said quietly.

"Sure thing. Now why don't you clean yourself up and we'll go to dinner. My mom makes the best food." I told her. She nodded and went into the bathroom.

We got to the dinner hall just on time. We went up and got our plates of food and sat at a random table. It wasn't long till other people started crowding our table and soon Alex and I were sitting so close that our legs were touching. I sighed in annoyance knowing they were all only here to see if Alex was really a brat. Why can't people just bud out and mind their own business?

Alex looked completely out of place and uncomfortable. I had had enough when some jerk tried hitting on her then asking for some money. I stood up so abruptly I knocked down some guy behind me.

"That's it! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all you! You should be ashamed of yourselves, I mean honestly, yes she has money but she's still a human being for crying out loud!"

"You just want to trick her out of her money yourself!" some random girl in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed. I couldn't believe this!

"No I don't! in fact, Here" I took the $20 I had saved and handed ten to Alex before throwing the rest at the crowd.

"Consider it me paying you guys to back off!" I yelled before storming out of there. I heard footsteps following me but I didn't care. I walked to the canoes and threw a rock in the water. Then a few more. Then kicked a conoe and almost broke my toe. Okay, yes I have anger issues, sue me.

"This is a lovely spot" I heard a voice behind me and just now remembered that someone had followed me. I turned to see Alex staring out over the water. She suddenly shook her head.

"Agh! I'm starting to sound like my step-mother" She said with a panicked expression. Now that I listened closer, I could hear a hint of a New York accent. Wow, talk about change in character.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not sounding rude just curious.

"Well, you did just give me a ten, I thought if I hung around longer I'd get some more" She said with a smirk. I giggled.

"Sorry your highness. I'm broke from bribing the paparazzi" I said turning out my pockets.

"Well now, that just wont do." She handed me my ten and another ten. "I guess I'll let it slide this one time, but you better spend it wisely. I am very high maintenance." She said with a smile. I took my ten but refused the second one.

"I can't take that from you" I told her gesturing toward the other one. She raised an eyebrow.

"But you can take that one?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hey, a girls gotta eat." I told her.

"Your the cook's daughter, you can eat whenever you want." She said.

"Actually no I can't. The only advantages in my situation is the discount and having to help in the kitchen."

"You have to help in the kitchen?"

"Yeah" I said confused as to why that matters. I saw her eyes fill with a childlike wonder.

"Do you think maybe I could help too?" She asked like a little kid asking for candy. I felt my eyes widen considerably.

"You wanna work?"

"Yes! Well not exactly. I've always wanted to cook."

"So why haven't you?" I asked and her expression saddened.

"Cause my step-mom wants me to be some proper snob. Like her" She said venom dripping from her voice. "Cooking is the _cooks_ job" I laughed at the tone she used to imitate her fathers wife.

"If you do, you'd have to get up early" she brightened right up again and I chuckled at her adorable innocence.

"I will."

"Okay then, I'm sure mom would love the extra-" I was cut off by Alex tackling me to the ground with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she giggled again. "I mean uh thanks, whatever." She said and an I-don't-care expression took over her face. I laughed and soon she joined me.

Wow, didn't think I would get her to laugh that soon. I thought pridefully to myself. This summer should be fun.

* * *

**Wow that was quick right? Don't worry much more drama ahead. *Evil Smirk.* Don't forget to review and tell me how I did.**

**~SM**


End file.
